A Puppets Heaven
by RedSand
Summary: A oneshot about Sasori spying on Deidara while he's in heaven. Sequal's up.


**Sasori paced around his cloud, waiting. He was waiting for God to show up and tell him he's allowed to spy on Deidara back on earth. Heaven, though much nicer than hell, was boring. At least he had made friends to keep him company. But soon enough his chance would come.**

"**Sasori, You can go now." A bellowing voice rang out.**

"**Oh, thanks god!" Sasori said, using his wings to carry him off of his cloud and to the end of heaven, as to spy on Deidara.**

**He flew over a few clouds and reached the end, where he could spy. But today something was off. There was some freak with ADD wearing an Akatsuki cloak was bothering Deidara.**

"**Who the hell?" Sasori asked himself, looking closer.**

"**Deidara sempai, is Tobi a good boy?" The masked freak asked.**

"**No, Tobi isn't a good boy!" Deidara shouted back.**

"**Give him hell!" Sasori yelled, catching the attention of one of his afro-wearing friends.**

"**Yo Saso, watch you doing?" The man asked**

"**Oh, hey Jimi, just watching someone." He replied.**

**That's right, one of Sasori's heaven friends is Jimi Hendrix.**

"**Who's the hot chick?" Jimi said, stepping down to see.**

"**Jimi, that's my man Deidara!" Sasori angrily replied.**

"**Sorry man. Who's the freak hugging him?" Jimi asked.**

"**WHAT?!? I AM GOING DOWN HERE!!!" Sasori yelled, preparing to fly down.**

"**Wait a finger-lickin' second!" A new voice rang out, tat grabbed on to Sasori.**

**It was Colonel Sanders, another one of Sasori's friends.**

**  
"No colonel! This is important!" Sasori yelled, desperately trying to break away by the Kentucky colonels grip. **

"**Now yall know the rules, you can't leave heaven less God gives you the ok!" He said, reeling in Sasori.**

"**But look! Some retard is down there messing with my man!!" Sasori yelled, still trying to break free.**

**The chicken cooking colonel looked down, pondered a second, then said:**

"**THAT FREAK IS MESSING WIH YOUR MAN?!? GO DOWN THERE!!!" he screamed, letting go.**

"**Now hold on a second." A familiar booming voice rang out.**

**Now God was there, trying o stop him.**

"**But God!!!" All three said.**

**Sasori once more explained his problem, and this time God was pondering.**

"**Well, I suppose if that, uh, 'special' person is bothering Deidara, I'll let you go."**

**Sasori thanked god and rushed down. Deidara had just blown the freak away, leaving Him and Deidara alone.**

**Deidara was finished with Tobi and turned around to go back to the lair.**

"**Stupid bastard." He said to himself.**

"**Hello Dei." Came a voice.**

**Deidara turned around to see who said that. It sounded familiar, but could it be?**

"**D, Danna?" He said, looking over.**

"**Yes Dei, its me." Sasori said back**

**Deidara started crying and ran over to Sasori. When he reached him he grabbed on, with Sasori holding on as well.**

"**Danna! I thought you were dead!!" Deidara yelled between tears.**

"**I am Dei, I came back." Sasori replied.**

**Deidara gasped, but then started hugging tighter. Then Deidara realized something.**

"**Danna! You're not made of wood!!" Deidara yelled.**

"**I turned human when I went to heaven. And I have to go back soon Dei." He said, letting go of the blond.**

"**Danna! You have to take me with you!!" Deidara yelled, crying harder.**

"**I can't do that Dei. You have to wait until you die." Sasori calmly chuckled back.**

"**Well, when am I gonna die?!?" Deidara asked, lowering his head.**

"**I'm not allowed to tell you Dei. Now stop crying and worrying. Everyday I'm watching you from heaven ok?" Sasori asked, picking up Deidara's head and wiping away his tears.**

"**Ok danna…" Deidara replied.**

**When Deidara looked up, he saw Sasori's face getting closer. By the time he figured it out what was happening, he was already kissing. It was a short peck, but made Deidara a lot happier.**

"**I'm sorry Dei, but I have to go now." Sasori said floating back up to heaven.**

**While floating back up, he mouthed good-bye, before he disappeared in a flash of light.**

"**Deidara sempai, what's wrong?" Tobi asked, walking back.**

"**Nothing you idiot, now lets go." Deidara said, stopping himself from crying.**

**Sasori flew up to heaven, meeting his friends from before.**

"**God, when is Deidara, coming?" Sasori asked, as Jimi and the colonel walked away.**

"**He isn't Sasori, he's going to hell." God replied back.**

**A look of fear came across Sasori's face, then God started laughing.**

"**I'm just screwing man! But like you said, I can't tell you." God said, still laughing.**

"**Damn God, you are a cruel man." Sasori said, chuckling. **


End file.
